Spoons
by kamywho
Summary: One rainy day in which Shane teaches Reed how to play Spoons. Kind of AU, none of the Adam-drama ever existed.


It was a rainy day in Westerville, Ohio; Dalton students had to take umbrellas with them whenever they had to walk to different buildings for their classes or had to run fairly quickly. Once the classes let out, everyone went to their respective houses.

All of Windsor decided that this weather was the perfect weather to take a nap; everyone except Shane Anderson and Reed Van Kamp. As they both sat in silence in the common room, Shane sighed.

"Do you want to play Spoons?" he asked, glancing at Reed.

"How do you play?" Reed responded, curious.

"Wait, you've never played spoons before?" Shane asked again.

Reed shook his head, blushing slightly.

"Well, come on then. Today is the day Reed Van Kamp learns how to play Spoons." Shane announced, getting off the plush couch to get a spoon from the kitchen and asked Reed to find a deck of cards before disappearing from the room. Reed laughed and went through one of the drawers, almost getting a finger stuck as he closed it.

* * *

><p>Sitting crossed legged on either side of the coffee table; Shane tried to give the simplest explanation of the card game.<p>

"So what it is is that there's always one less spoon than the number of players. Since there are two of us, there's only one spoon. You with me?" he looked at Reed as he shuffled the cards and laid out the spoon in the centre of the table.

"Mhmm," Reed hummed.

"Okay; so we each get four cards and whoever the dealer is gets the remaining deck to pass out. So you have your cards, right? You need to get four of the same cards, and you always have to be holding four cards. So lets say you need a nine or something, if you find another ace you keep it and take away a useless one. The first one to get four of a kind has to grab the spoon and wins. Get it?" he said, hoping it made sense; when Blaine taught him he had to read How To Play online because Blaine was being confusing.

"I think so," Reed said slowly. "Could we play slow, though?" he asked.

"Sure," Shane smiled. He looked at his cards and saw: a six, a seven, an ace, and a ten. Reed looked at his and found: a three, a King, a six, and a Queen. Shane drew the first card, a two, and passed it to Reed.

Reed frowned, "What do I do if I don't need it?"

Shane grinned, finding Reed's question cute. "You can just make, like, a garbage pile."

Reed nodded and did just that.

Shane drew the second card and got a seven, so he added it to his hand and discarded the six. When received by Reed, he smiled in excitement and discarded a useless card, unnoticed by Shane.

Several minutes later, both boys had 3 cards of a kind and were eagerly waiting for their wanted fourth card needed to grab the spoon.

Shane accidentally drew two cards: a six and a seven; he passed a useless card and the six to Reed without the knowledge that that was the card the painter needed. Reed grinned when he got the card, and was about to grab the spoon.

Shane saw that he had completed his hand as well, and reached to take the spoon.

Both boys looked up at each other and then down to the centre of the table. Reed had gotten to the spoon first, and Shane's hand was on top of his.

Shane and Reed both blushed a deep red and quickly pulled their hands away from the table as if it was on fire. Shane bit his lip, took the spoon, and handed it to Reed. "You win," Shane smiled.

They played for a few more rounds, both secretly hoping that their hands would meet again, but they never did.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Shane was telling the story to Blaine with great detail and many hand gestures.<p>

"And we held hands!"

"Like, actually held hands?" Blaine asked, doubtful.

Shane scratched his head. "Er, no. Not exactly; I put my hand on top of his, but he wasn't holding it or anything. It was for like three seconds."

"So you basically hand-raped him," Kurt said with a deadpan expression as he walked in. "You know, even with this door closed, one could probably hear your voice from Canada. Antarctica, maybe."

"I did not hand-rape him!" Shane flailed.

"Who did the Bat hand rape?" the Twins asked as the popped their heads through the doors. "Because the Dormouse has been blushing for the past two and a half hours."

"No one!" Shane groaned. "Wait, he's still blushing?" he smiled and ran passed the twins out of Blaine's room to go to Reed's.

Seconds after Shane left, Han's voice sound throughout Windsor. "Their hands did touch for a few seconds earlier. It was cute, annoying how they're too stubborn to get together, but still sickeningly cute."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a quick little one-shot I thought of tonight :) Review, please!<strong>


End file.
